of oranges and bubble-gum
by violetmistress
Summary: When Len pulled Neru close and the smell of the sickeningly sweet bubblegum wafted through his nose, he couldn't help but think how oranges were much better (one-shot) (please read the A/N) R&R


**A/N**

 **Title: of oranges and bubble-gum**

 **Pairing: One-sided NeruxLen indirect LenxRin, one-sided LenxRin**

 **Summary: When Len pulled Neru close and the smell of the sickeningly sweet bubblegum wafted through his nose, he couldn't help but think how oranges were much better (one-shot)**

 **This is my first fan-fic but I won't ask you to go easy on me, Feel free to criticize, offer encouragement or whatever you feel like you want to review. There is really no plot here, it more like Len-centric and his train of thoughts.**

 **Warning: I'm not the best at grammar and I'm hoping for future stories-I will have a beta-reader but I don't really know how the whole process works. If anyone is interested PM me**

 **Please Read and Review**

''L-len-kun, there is something I really wan-no need, to say to you!''

Even with the out-of-character stutter, Len knew the voice belonged to the student vice president, Neru Akita who strangely smelled of bubble-gum

Len wrinkled his nose,he really didn't like bubble-gum. It was too sweet and when in large amounts, it made his head spiral with the urge to vomit.

Neru Akita-nicknamed as the Ice Princess in Crypton High, was blushing and stammering stereotypically like the ''kawaii'' school-girl confessing her love to the cool senpai.

Len wasn't her senpai though, they were both juniors who had both known each-other for the vast majority of their lives. And because they knew each-other for the most of their lives, it would make the ordeal even more awkward.

''I don't want to jeopardize a good friend-ship b-but I really needed to g-get you out of my head.''

Len noticed she was trying to remain calm and composed but it was a dead giveaway from the shaking of her hands and the occasional stutter.

And Neru Akita didn't stutter. Eever

(Well unless it came to shota banana-obsessed blonds)

She was rambling something about 'fate' and 'blessed love.' It sounded cheesy like the old romance novels Ri- _she_ liked to read.

 _No, no, no_

It was not the time to think about _her_ -his best-friend who was practically his mirror-image, left him. He cursed himself inwardly.

''I know this might be pretty pointless since you gets lots of confessions from girls, older and prettier girls...but please accept how I feel! Even in middle-school..I had always admired you _Len_!

Didn't she always call him Len-kun? People had always referred to him as Len-kun over Kagamine-san becuase there _used to be_ two Kagamines.

What? Was he supposed to call her Neru now, he was always comfortable calling her Akita-san. And in fact, the only person he allowed to call him Len was- _oh._

''I really did think that I should have written an anonymous lover letter but I've always had the fear that maybe you'd think it was too cheesy. And besides I'm not really good with words, like even now-hehe. But anyways, I like you a lot because you had always defended me-even back in middle school. You gave me the courage to stand up for myself and others, and without you I would never be where I am right now…..''

Len raised an eyebrow, he had made the timid shy middle-school Akita Neru into the stubborn, overachieving person she is today?

They weren't friends in middle-school for sure, but he did defend her a couple of times and had lunch with her but it was mainly because _she_ told him to.

'' _Len! That girl is in your class, don't you feel bad for her? Go help her out.''_

'' _Why? Rin...you know I'm one to avoid any kind of conflict. Why can't you do it?''_

'' _Silly, I'm already in trouble with the Shions. If I go against them in any way, I'll be expelled for sure. But you're Len Kagamine and the teachers love you and will take you side. And please Len for me? Please~''_

'' _Fine Rin but it isn't for you or anything. I genuinely feel bad!'_

No, it was for Rin. Everything he had done and will ever do was for her.

Even if he had come-out with a black-eye and a blubbering Akita Neru-it was all worth it, when Rin had hugged him super hard and gave him his first kiss.

He still remembered how her hair smelled like vanilla and citrus and her soft lips tasted like oranges. It was one of his fondest memories.

''...In the beginning of freshman year, I was absolutely ecstatic that we were in the same class. But I guess I wasn't the only one since your fanclub kept building up..and I always did think you would forget about me. But that day when you approached me, when you asked me to have lunch with you-I was really happy. And I hope you're not uncomfortable with a friend confessing to you because you are a very dear friend to me..but I don't exactly want to be branched up there with Mikuo and Yuuma.''

Mikuo and Yuuma were his best friends but they never compared to Rin.

''I was really insecure that maybe you liked Rin-oh my god, I'm so sorry!'' She clamped her mouth with two hands, golden eyes widening.

Len clenched and unclenched his fist, she just had to bring up Rin. But-what, she was missing for 2 or 3 years?''

''No, it's quite alright Akita-san. I have to get over it soon enough, anyways.''

She moved her hands from her face and looked relieved, ''Than Len, do you accept-no do you return my feelings?''

Len opened his mouth to say ''I''m sorry but no'' but he didn't realize what overtook when he instead said, ''Yes _Neru_ , I like you too.''

Her face was an array of emotions that displayed the change to shock to excitement to utter happiness. Her amber eyes sparkled in happiness.

The corner of his lips moved downwards, he liked blue-eyes better. Not the shade of cobalt like his own, but the ceruclean that colored the summer sky.

She stepped closer and he could feel her dark blonde hair tickled his cheeks. Her hair was too long and too blonde, he prefered shoulder-length and flaxen. She was nearly his height too with an athletic build, tch how annoying. He favored short and petite girls.

And perhaps the worst of all was the saccharine scent that emitted from the amber-eyed girl.

He contemplated. Would he like her if she was shorter, if her eyes were blue, and she wore a big white bow in her hair, and maybe if she liked oranges and Pocky and read absurd romance novels? No, because even then she wouldn't be his Rin.

The wondrous, enigmatic Rin who left him to collect the pieces of his broken heart.

But for the mean-time, he needed to forget about the flaxen-haired girl who left a burning hole in his chest.

So when Len pulled Neru close, and the smell of the sickeningly sweet bubblegum wafted through his nose, he couldn't help but think how oranges so were much better.


End file.
